hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderful Wishes (video)
Wonderful Wishes is the Hi-5 USA DVD in 2007, released by Well Go USA Inc. Songs Include 'Main songs' Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful USA.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful Infobox Three Wishes USA.png|Three Wishes Infobox Sleigh Ride USA.png|Sleigh Ride 'Bonus song' Infobox Share Everything With You USA.png|Share Everything With You (With Sydney and Yasmeen) Cast 'Hi-5 American Cast' * Kimee Balmilero * Shaun Taylor-Corbett * Curtis Cregan * Karla Cheatham Mosley * Jenn Korbee 'Special cast' * Sydney James * Yasmeen Sulieman 'Puppeteers' * Karla Cheatham Mosley as Chatterbox * Curtis Cregan as Jup Jup Segments *Some Kind of Wonderful *CURTIS watches at his snow domes and imagines being at the North Pole. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 38 (Places) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 18 (Wonderful places). *KARLA pretends to be a snowflake and a raindrop. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 38 (Places) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 18 (Wonderful places). *JENN shows Chats a kaleidoscope and then she dresses up with colorful clothes around her waist. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 16 (Wonderful world). *KIMEE paints a picture of the summery ocean, when suddenly the wind starts to blow. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 1 (Nature) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 16 (Wonderful world). *Snow goose SHAUN teaches his class (the Hi-5 band) how to fly in formation. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 41 (Animals) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 21 (Animals). *KARLA does snow goose moves. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 41 (Animals) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 21 (Animals). *SHARING STORIES: Kimee tells us a story about a squirrel (Curtis) who doesn't look for nuts but he sings songs instead, though his squirrel friends (Karla, Jenn and Shaun) advice him that winter is coming and he must have enough nuts. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 15 (Health and fitness) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 10 (Health and fitness). *Three Wishes *Penguin CURTIS conducts the Hi-5 penguin band. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 32 (When am I a team player?) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 12 (When am I a team player?). *KARLA plays a giant xylophone. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 43 (Places) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 23 (Places). *JENN and Chats invent the Night-Day, the day where they can pretend it's night. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 39 (Days) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 19 (Wonderful days). *SHAUN dresses up like a lighthouse. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 12 (Jobs) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 7 (Jobs). *KIMEE jumps over and in some puddles. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 26 (Colours in nature) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 6 (Games and sports). *KARLA feels like a sheep because she wears woolen clothes. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 22 (Animals) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 18 (Wonderful places). *SHARING STORIES: Jenn tells us a story about four friends (Curtis, Shaun, Karla and Kimee) that want to be in a toboggan team, and they look for the perfect place for each one on the toboggan. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 11 (Games and sport) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 6 (Games and sports). *Sleigh Ride Bonus Segments *YASMEEN does a stretching routine to welcome the sun. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 1 (Health). *SYDNEY does super hero warm up. Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 41 (What if?). Video Gallery Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful USA.png Curtis USA S2 E18.png Karla USA S2 E18 2.png Jenn USA S2 E16.png Kimee USA S2 E16.png Shaun USA S2 E21.png Karla USA S2 E21 1.png Sharing Stories USA S2 E10.png Infobox Three Wishes USA.png Curtis USA S2 E12.png Karla USA S2 E23 2.png Jenn USA S2 E19.png Shaun USA S2 E7.png Kimee USA S2 E6.png Karla USA S2 E18 1.png Sharing Stories USA S2 E6.png Infobox Sleigh Ride USA.png 4EB95065-97B8-484C-B8EC-A5F801CF1B58.jpeg Category:Well Go USA Inc. Category:2007 Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Kimee read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Jenn read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Rob Cotterill Category:Sydney James Category:Yasmeen Sulieman